Akhesa
Current Condition *After being found by Aladdin in the middle of the desert, she tries to persuade Aladdin to find a way to leave Utopia, but he left her. She is alone and trying to find a way out. History (in the Real World) Queen Nefertiri (Akhesa in Utopia) is a young eighteen year old princess who was forced into marriage with the Pharaoh of Egypt to symbolize peace between her and her husband's neighboring countries. She never wanted to marry, but as her duty and by her father's command she did. Her other sisters were married off to acquire peace among other neighboring countries. She didn't nor couldn't love her new husband unlike his adviser, Imhotep. They continued their affair and planned to runaway, but being caught haulted that plan. She agreed to Eris's deal to be able to stay with Imhotep happily, away from everyone and their old life. But there was a hitch, she had to be able to escape Eris's temple. ''Relationships'' She had always been close with her family until her father started marrying off her sisters as peace offerings, that's when they started growing apart and the gap only got bigger when her older brother was killed in a battle between her kingdom and Egypt, her future husband was the ruler of Egypt. She knew she would never love her husband, but she would remain loyal to him. Her mother knew her daughters would be married off and visits would dwindle, but she never wanted to see her youngest marry someone who was old enough to be her father. The Pharaoh had other wives and concubines and with his permission The Queen may take on lovers, but no pharaoh had done so. Nefertiri knew that if she asked to take on a lover she would be refused, but she believed that the only man that could have full control over her was her father. He had granted permission as long as she told her husband. Loop hole: He never told her when she had to tell him. It is unknown what happened to Imhotep after Nefertiri went into the book by Eris. History (Utopia so far, current location) After being tricked into a deal with Eris, Nefertiri failed at escaping the temple that would have lead her to her freedom and new life spent with Imhotep. Eris adding difficulty to the challenge won a new slave whom she renamed :Akhesa. Last seen she was unconsious at the bottom of Eris's temple. But after being rescued by Aladdin she thought she had a companion to help her escape, too bad Aladdin wants to stay. He abandoned her. She is now wandering alone trying to get out and find Imhotep. Personality She grew up in a lap of finery and unlike many of her follow higher class siblings and friends she was able to stay humble. Adventurous and strong, though she so metimes never makes the right choices she is quick to admit that she has done something wrong and will suffer the consequences. Can can also be a little hot headed and also can be easily angered, not a quality people around her enjoys. Though her faults she is a very determined and fearless girl. She loves animals, especially her gray cat. He was her best friend after she left her home to live in Egypt. Videos thumb|360px|left|Nefertiri's journey to Utopiathumb|360px|right|Akhesa's (Nefertiri) Escape from the Temple